Marvel Imagines And Oneshots ( X Reader ): Requests Are Open
by LolitaMangaLover
Summary: Just basically a bunch of short stories filled with romance and all kinds of stuff that will make your heart squeal in joy. As the title says, requests are open and I am willing to write anything for you fans and lovers of all things Marvel. I hope you like these short romantic stories.


Marvel Imagines And Oneshots ( X Reader ): * Requests Are Open *

Marvel's Thor X Reader

Loki (Loki Laufeyson) X Female! Reader - A Night To Remember - * Lemon * - * Requested By Tori ( Or Silverdawn123 ) *

I don't own the Marvel Comic Book/TV Shows/Movie series Thor nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise. I just own my writing skills and my very active imagination. I really hope you all enjoy this oneshot I made.

This is a Loki ( or Loki Laufeyson ) oneshot and this oneshot takes place during the film: Thor (2011). So if you don't know the story of Loki before all the stuff turned him evil (somewhat evil, misunderstood is all really) or if you haven't seen the movie then SPOILER ALERT: BEWARE!

If you don't want to be spoiled then don't read this oneshot until you've watched it.

Other than that lovely note, enjoy this oneshot~!

Your POV:

I walked through the halls of the Asgard Palace when I came up to the treasure room and heard some loud voices shouting at each other.

" The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim on that day, now was it? " I heard one familiar voice say to the other. I noticed the door was a little bit open so I peeked in and watched the two figures chat.

" No it wasn't. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Frost Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering and left to die. Laufey's son. " The other voice said. I then realized that the two figures were Odin and Loki.

" Laufey's Son? " Loki said in confusion.

" Yes. " Odin nodded.

" Why? You were needed in Odin blood, why did you take me? " Loki questioned him. I begun to wonder the same thing.

" You were an innocent child. " Odin replied.

" No, you took me for a purpose so what was it? " Loki asked once more but Odin didn't reply.

" Tell Me! " Loki shouted.

" I thought we could unite our kingdoms, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace...through you but those plans no longer matter. " Odin confessed. I was shocked beyond words, I couldn't believe my ears.

" So I am no more than an unearthed stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me? " Loki panted.

" Why do you twist my words? " Odin sighed.

" You could've told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you? " Loki asked while his tone demanded an answer.

" You're my son, I only wanted to protect you from the truth. " Odin replied.

" W-Why? Because I'm the monster who parents tell their children to keep them awake at night? " Loki went on.

" No. " Odin sat down on the staircase.

" It all makes sense now, doesn't it? Why you favored Thor all these years, no matter how much you claim to love me you just can't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard! " Loki said angrily.

Odin then passed out on the staircase and Loki was shocked and I could tell that his mind and heart were racing 100 miles per hour right now.

" Guards! Guards! " Loki called out and then a few guards who were walking down the hallways on patrol rushed to the treasure room to carry Odin to his chambers. Loki then walked out of the treasure room and was shocked to see me.

" (Y/N_ )? What are you doing here? " Loki asked me.

" I was passing by and I heard shouting and I happen to hear what the conversation was about. " I confessed.

" So then you knew about me being not one of them? " Loki asked while seeming to get even more angry.

" I swear I didn't and even if I did I would've told you in a heartbeat, something this important should have been told to you straight away. I promise I would've told had I known. " I said while grabbing both of his hands in mine and gripping them tightly.

" Alright, I believe you ( Y/N_ ). You are probably the only person I can really trust. " Loki admitted.

" Thank you Loki. " I said.

* A Few Years Pass *

I sighed as I walked around the gate back and forth. I then was greated by Hemdall, he had a worried expression on his face.

" My Lady ( Y/N_ ), what ever is wrong? " Hemdall asked me.

" Thor isn't back with Loki yet and it's been 3 days. He promised me that he would bring Loki back and I'm afraid that not only is Loki not in Midgard but something might've happened to both of them. " I said while getting even more worried then Hemdall was about me.

" I see, trust me when I say that I know Thor and Loki are just fine. They can take care of themselves. " Hemdall smiled at me.

" Thank you Hemdall, your words mean good comfort to me. I just can't help but worry about them though. " I said while sighing once again. Hemdall could only stare at me and then he offered me his hand.

" Come Lady ( Y/N_ ), I've got something that bring you some comfort. " Hemdall said and as my mind grew curious, I then took his hand.

" What is it, Hemdall? " I asked.

" You'll see. " Hemdall then led towards the center of the Gate Room, there stood a crystal in the middle of the stand. I was confused as to what Hemdall wanted to show me.

" What am I looking at here? " I asked.

" Just be patient. " Hemdall took the crystal and turned it slightly to the left and then a big light shined above it. It was almost as if the crystal was projecting something.

" I usually don't use the power for anyone unless it's an emergency and seeing you so upset is an emergency case for me. So here is where Thor and Loki now and here is what they are doing. " Hemdall pointed up to the projection. I looked up at the projection to only see it becoming crystal clear.

The image was of Thor and Loki, they were both alright but they were fighting. Nothing new but I'm thinking that maybe it was about him coming back to Asgard. This argument seemed to be more heated than their previous ones. I had a feeling that they weren't just talking about Loki's fake death.

They...they were talking about me?

Thor's POV:

" Where is the tesseract? " I asked angrily, Loki only laughed in response.

" I've missed you too brother. "

" Do I look to be in a gaming mood. "

" Oh, you should thank me, with the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. " Loki asked. I grew angrier but every passing moment. I grabbed Loki by the collar of clothes and looked at him.

" I thought you dead. "

" Did you mourn? "

" We all did, Father did, Mother did and especially ( Y/N_). You have no idea what torture she went through. " I said and Loki looked at me dead straight with guilt and anger on his face.

" Don't you dare say her name in front of me. I can't bear it. Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? " Loki shaked off my grip.

" We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? " I asked as I turned to him

" I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king! " Loki shouted at me.

" So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki. " I stated.

" And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not? " Loki smiled.

" You think yourself above them? " I asked.

" Well, yes. " Loki replied.

" Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill. " I stated once again.

" I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it... " Loki climbed up the rock and turned to me with such a misunderstood intent of his powers.

" Who showed you this power? Who controls of the would-be-king? " I asked.

" I am king! " Loki shouted.

" Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home brother. I've missed you, mothers misses you and ( Y/N_ ) is besides herself without you. " I said.

" I told you to not speak of her name! " Loki said while shaking me off once again.

" Why?! Why does the mere mention of Lady (Y/N_ )'s name shake you up so much? Hm? Oh, maybe it's because you abandoned her! The only woman who ever wanted to be with you forever, the girl who grew up with us, the fine young lady who would've done anything to become yours and would've given up who her own life for you. " I shouted at him.

" Stop it! I know I abandoned her but I had to! " Loki shouted back at me.

" Why!? What could've possibly been more important to you than her? " I asked.

" This! This is my true destiny! To be king and when I finally do become king then she will be right here by my side as queen, ruling with me like the queen she was always meant to become. " Loki panted as he stated.

" So, this poisonous dream of the lustful power is more important than anything or anyone else? Even Mother and Father, even me, even Asgard and especially her? " I pointed out by asking.

" Nothing is more important than Lady ( Y/N_ ). " Loki looked at me with angry intention.

" See, that's where you're wrong. "

" And how am I wrong Thor? " Loki asked.

" By coming here and doing all of this, she would be very ashamed of you but she would not leave you for anything. I can't say the same for you though. "

" No she wouldn't, she would be proud. " Loki replied while smiling.

" Oh, well let's find out. Now! " I said while grabbing Loki by the arm while a massive bright light hits the ground and absorbing us.

Your POV:

I stood there in disbelief to see that not only was Loki alive and well but he had did all of this on purpose. As the projection show ended, the gateway then opened up and I saw Loki and Thor step out from the portal. Thor then released Loki to the guards that then showed up.

" ( Y/N_ ), if you listen then- "

" We will talk later Loki, Thor and I both will talk to you later. " I said blankly.

The guards then walked off with Loki and he couldn't even bear to look at me after what I just said. I then looked at Thor with eternal gratitude in my eyes.

" Thank you Thor, I know that must have not been easy. " I said while taking his hand.

" Hey, I'd do anything for you both. " Thor replied while smiling. We then walked behind the guards who walked Loki to Asgard.

* Later That Night *

After the feast of Loki's return, Thor and I went down to the prisoners's chambers and searched for Loki. We finally found him and we approached his screen.

" Loki? " I said his name.

Loki was sitting on his bed and he then turned his head towards me and Thor. He sat up and began to make his way towards us.

" It's good to see you ( Y/N_ ), I've missed you. " Loki said while facing his eyes away from me.

" I've missed you even more Loki, we all did. " I replied back with a gentle smile.

" I bet. " He replied in a mocking tone while facing the other way.

" Loki, pay respect to the woman who was willing to talk to you after what you've done to her. " Thor demanded.

" I do respect her! More than anyone else here at Asgard! " Loki snapped back at Thor. He then turned his vicious gaze from Thor to me, his expression then got softer.

" I do respect you ( Y/N_ ), I hope you realize that. " Loki said gently.

" I do Loki, I've always known that. " I replied.

" What did you two want to talk to me about? "

" Well- " Thor started.

" Thor? Can I talk to you for a moment please? " I asked him to go with me in the far corner on the other side of the hallway.

" Of course Lady ( Y/N_ ). " Thor then escorted me towards the corner.

" Listen, I know there are many things you want to confront to him about right now but I need to talk to him about some...special stuff and if I don't say it now then I will overwhelmed and destroyed by it. Is it possible that I can talk to him first tonight and then tomorrow afternoon you may have your time? " I asked.

" Of course ( Y/N_ ), please take your time. I will be right here if you need me. "

" Can you somehow open this so I can get in and talk to Loki from the inside? " I asked Thor.

" I think you will be much safer out here with me. " Thor stated.

" Thor, please. I can handle Loki and besides, he won't harm me. We both know that. " I said while resting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

" Alright but be careful. "

" I will. " I replied as Thor then gave permission for the guard to open the door and to which I entered the room. As I heard the door shut, Loki then walked up to me to embrace me but before he could do that I stopped him. Loki then frowned at me, displeased at my actions.

" Loki, before we do all that, I need you to do something. " I explained.

" What is it? Anything. " Loki stared deeply into my eyes, eagerly waiting my for my answer.

" I need you to create an illusion so that people don't know what we will be discussing or doing. " I said.

" Oh, alright then. " Loki then snapped his fingers and an illusion barrier was placed all around us.

" Thank you. " I said as I sat on the chair that was next to his bed.

" Yeah, no problem. " Loki then walked over and sat on his bed and stared at me deeply again.

" You know, I have a lot of emotions running through my mind and heart right now. I can't decide whether or not I want to slap you for just running away and faking your death or smothering with kisses in happiness that you're alive and back here. " I said to him while trying to think about my next move.

" Yeah, understandable. I would too if you would had done the same. " Loki replied while looking down onto the ground and away from me.

" I never would have done what you tried to pull off. "

" Thor said you would've been ashamed of me...I didn't believe him though. " Loki said to me.

" You should've. " I replied flatly.

" What? ( Y/N_)? You're ashamed of me? " Loki shot a look up towards me.

" I am not ashamed of who you are Loki, I could never be ashamed of you and all of your wonderfulness but what you pulled off here...that is what I'm truly ashamed of. " I said while standing up and walking away from him.

" Wait a minute! ( Y/N_ ), hold on! " Loki stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

" What is it Loki? " I asked while biting my lip to keep from shedding my tears.

" I did those things for us! I wanted to show Asgard who was the best and mightiest out of all those idiot gods! I wanted there to be a world for us to rule, with no royalness and gods in the way and with you by my side only! " Loki turned me around and held me tightly.

" Loki, you said that I was all you needed in life. You didn't need to ascend to the throne like Thor. Did you change your mind? Am I not for you anymore? " As I said those words, my voice started to break.

" Oh Darling, don't you ever say something as foolish as that. Of course you are the only thing I need and want in this world. " Loki replied gently, this answer however did not satisfy me.

" Then why did you abandon me and Thor!? Huh?! You broke my heart and I seriously thought you were dead! When I heard Thor say that you CHOSE to let go of the scepter and die I thought ' Did he not care about me at all? What will happen to me? I can't live on without him. What does this mean for our relationship? I guess he didn't care about me as much as I did him. '. All of those things ran through my head and I was suffering so much without you! I was being tortured soooo much every single day from those questions and the heartache of losing you. " I confessed, screaming straight out while letting my tears flow on out.

" I uh... " Loki was at a loss for words.

" ...I should just leave you right now but...I can't find the strength anywhere inside of me to do that. I can't even hate you for what you did and I don't even know what to do about us... " I sniffled and I pushed Loki away from me.

" What do you mean? What's going to happen with us? " Loki asked and I could tell he started to panic.

" I don't know but all I know is that power means more to you than me and Thor so I know what worth we have in your eyes... " I replied while wiping my tears away.

" ( Y/N_ ), power does not mean more to me than you two. " Loki said.

" Yes it does, you showed that to us by decieving us and breaking our hearts. " I replied back while sighing.

" ( Y/N_ ) , please don't leave me! " Loki panicked even more.

" I'm going to go back to my chambers... " I walked over to the door and placed a handle on the doorknob until I was suddenly pulled by my arm with such force that I think it might have left a bruise. He then pinned me to the wall and placed each of his strong arms on each side of my head.

" No, ( Y/N_ ) please. You are all I have, I'm begging you to please try to understand that I had good intentions for us. I had a wonderful future planned for all of us, I wanted you to be my queen, I wanted us to have a bright future, I wanted us to have a family together and I wanted to love you every day and every night for the rest of our lives together. Sure that maybe I acted out in the wrong ways but my intentions were always good at heart. Please, Please, Please don't give up on me...you have never done such a thing in the past and I don't want that to happen now. " Loki said that as he then switched me over to the bed and as I plopped down onto his bed, I was then met with a crying Loki.

" Are you crying? " I asked.

" Yes, you are the only person who can make me show my vunerable side. The only one in existence. " Loki said while his tears then fell onto my face.

" Oh Loki... " I whispered his name while wiping his tears.

" So please, stay with me forever ( Y/N_)...I love you so much. " Loki kissed my forehead and gazed deeply into my eyes.

" I love you too Loki, I'll stay with you forever but please...don't go breaking our hearts again. " I wrapped my arms around Loki's neck and pulled him close to me.

" I will never ( Y/N_ ), never again. " Loki then kissed me passionately and I moaned a little bit.

( Author's Note: Here comes some smut so be aware! )

Loki then roamed his hands around my entire body, I pulled his body even closer to my own and could practically feel his body heat radiate off of mine. We kissed over and over again and as we did that, one of his hand undid the tie of my dress. I stopped him and Loki then pulled away from our passionate kiss.

" What's wrong? " Loki asked me while frowning.

" Nothing it's just...while we were together, I pictured this moment so many times that I wouldn't sleep for many nights because of it but now that we're actually doing it...it's just surreal. I believe that this is a dream that I might wake up from but I don't want this to be a dream that I might wake up from. " I admitted.

" Oh ( Y/N_ ), you have no idea how many times I've thought about this too. I'm going to make this a night to remeber for us. " Loki smiled at me and completely undid the sides of my dress/robe. I blushed hard.

" I hope I'm ready for this. " I said while my blush darkened.

" Don't worry Darling, we will experience new things together. " Loki then returned to kissing me passionately and I gave into his love.

Loki grinded his body on mine and I moaned out his name in response in our kiss. My body tempature was rising pretty fast, I felt Loki rip my dress off and I then covered myself in embarrassement and blushed the hardest I've ever been before. Loki then pulled my hands away from my body that I was covering and leaned into my left ear and whispered.

" Don't hide your beautiful Goddess-like body away from my eyes. This magnificent body is for my eyes to see only. " I felt my heart racing like crazy and removed my arms away willingly to let him see me.

" Okay, I will let you see me but can you be fair and take your clothes off as I well? " I asked timidly.

" Of course my love. " Loki then took off his uniform and showed me his bare fit chest. He then took his pants off and when I saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes on how fit and manly he was. I was wondering how I would be able to take him.

" Um... " I stared at him.

" What's wrong? " Loki asked me with a smirk.

" Well...I'm just wondering how you're gonna fit inside of me but I wanna do this anyway. Please be gentle though. " I admitted again.

" Oh don't worry, love. I'll be as gentle as possible but you will soon want me to get rough but small steps first. Plus, I'm really flattered that you think highly of me. " Loki purred in my ear once again. I felt the blood in my face just boiling like crazy.

" O-OKay... " I replied nervously.

After a while, two hours at the least I found myself to be at Loki's mercy.

" Hah...Hah... " I panted heavily as I laid my sweaty body/head on Loki's arm and passed out on his bed. He and I fell asleep together in each others arms while drifting into sweet dreamland.

Five years into the future:

Your POV:

" Weeeeh! Mommy! Daddy! Look at me! " I turned around to see my five year old son riding his Uncle Thor on his back like a horse.

" ( Y/S/N_ )! Be careful, I don't want you or Thor getting hurt! " I yelled out to the both of them.

" Oh let them have their fun darling, Thor and I were just like that when we were younger. " Loki chuckled while placing a hand gently on my right shoulder.

" I know but we made our son together, he grew inside of me, we made life together and he is our own flesh and blood. I know I maybe too overprotective but it's only because I love him. He actually reminds me of you honey. " I said while taking his hand from my shoulder and wrapping it around my waist and leaning into him.

" Does he? I thought he reminded me of you. " Loki rested his chin on my shoulder and tightened his grip on my waist.

" Well he is our child so he's probably a mixture of both of us. " I smiled.

" Yes he is. " Loki and I watched our son having a delightful piggyback ride on Thor, we laughed when Thor accidentaly ran into the wall and hit his head. We made sure he and our son was okay but we couldn't help laugh even more on how silly those two were.

Ah life in Asgard was interesting...

Well, here is your request Tori.

I apologize for this oneshot for being super longer than my normal ones but I can't write a smutty/fluffy/lemon story without there being some story behind it. If you just want a regular lemon or smut than please check out some other stories on this subject and character.

I really hope you enjoyed on this request and I will get started on your other one.

Look forward to it~!


End file.
